


Blue

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blue Eyes, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Those blue eyes mean more to Kara than you think





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> When the sentence is in “quotes like this and in italics” it’s in Kryptonese

“ _ He has the same eyes as his father and uncle _ ” Kara spoke while holding her little cousin. His blue eyes gazed back into her own; crystal blue meeting cerulean for the first time. 

  
  
“ _ Ah yes, the signature azure eyes. _ ” Zor-El began fondly. “ _ Our family line extends back thousands of years. Along with the El clan name, the royal, blue eyes are a feature that always remained constant _ .” He explained and kissed his daughter's blonde hair.

_ “Will my kids have blue eyes?”  _ the young girl asked while placing Kal-El back into his bed.

Her father laughed loudly and placed his hand on her shoulder. “ _ You are far too young to be thinking about children” _ he said in amusement and lead his daughter out of the baby’s room.

  
  
Kara nodded with a determined look. “ _ You are right. I have to focus on getting into the science guild!” _ she looked up at her father with a huge smile. 

  
  
Zor-El looked at his daughter with sadness but quickly tried to hide any signs of it. He nodded. _“Of course. You are going to be the youngest among us.”_ Her father declared proudly.

* * *

Kara awoke from loud noises and the room shaking. She looked out of her window scared. The red light from Rao that shown down on Krypton as the planet slowly imploded. In the next second, her bedroom door slammed open. The young blonde turned to see the worried face of her mother who rushed towards her.

“_Mom! What is going on?_” Kara's voice filled with worry.

  
  
“_Follow me Kara._” she urged, reaching out for her daughter and helping her out of the bed. “_We need to leave, now_!” and the young girl quickly followed her mother to her uncle’s laboratory. 

  
  
  


“_Alura, quick.”_ Zor-El said when the doors had opened to reveal his wife and daughter. He started typing commands into the spaceship, while Alura turned to Kara.

“_My Kara. My dearest daughter. This will be a long trip but do not fret, you will sleep most of the way. We will accompany you in your dreams, always._" Alura spoke softly, caressing her daughter's cheek. "_You will travel to Earth where you will look after your baby cousin, Kal-El.”_ Alura swiftly removed her necklace and placed it over Kara’s head. “_The planet's yellow sun will gift you extraordinary powers. Use them to care for your cousin. You two are our only hope now.” _

“ _ I won’t fail Kal-El or you _ .” Kara promised with teary eyes with tearing eyes.

  
  
Alura kissed her daughter’s forehead. “ _ I love you, Kara _ .” she said and hugged her daughter goodbye.

  
  
The floor shook more violently. Pieces of the roof started crumbling falling down around them and Kal-El’s pod flew away; already making its way to Earth.

Zor-El picked his daughter up and placed her in the second pod. He proceeded to hurriedly put in the last details into its system to make sure it would follow Kal-El’s. “ _ Your pod’s coordinates are interlocked with Kal-El’s. You will follow them to earth. _ ” he said and turned to his daughter with a sad smile.

  
  
“ _ I’m not afraid, father. _ ” Kara said and looked back into her father's crystal blue eyes. She rose from her seat and hugged him. He placed a loving kiss on her forehead and then stood back reluctantly.

  
  
The pod closed and Kara turned to look at her parents one last time. Behind them was her uncle Jor-El, holding his crying wife close. His hopeful eyes gave Kara the strength to not jump out of the pod and stay with her parents, even if it meant she would die. 

  
  
But she promised to keep her cousin safe and with a nod of her head she looked at her parents one more time before the pod shot into the sky. It cut through the atmosphere, leaving her home slowly getting destroyed behind her.

* * *

Kara was awoken with a shake. She bolted up when she noticed she was in her pod. It felt like a nightmare really. She was sure she had woken up multiple times during her journey but quickly fell back to sleep. She held her breath as her pod crashed, more than landed on the ground.

The top of her pod got ripped off and the rays of the sun hit her in the eyes; the years she spent in the darkness making it hard for her to see. She blinked a few times as her eyes focused on the figure in front of her.

She gasped when she noticed who it was. “ _ Uncle Jor-El?” _ she whispered in Kryptonese and gaped at the man in front of her. 

His blue eyes stared back at her and smiled. “ _ Hello, Kara. I’m Kal-El. Welcome to earth.” _ he spoke in broken Kryptonese.

  
  
“ _ Kal-El? _ ” she whispered in shock. She could see it now. He was younger than her uncle but look so much like him. His smile was identical to his and his eyes were definitely the distinctive Blue of the House of El.

Kal-El picked her up and carried her to the Danvers’ house. He wanted her to have a normal childhood, just like he did. He hugged her and promised he would visit, before flying away.

* * *

“Red or Blue?” Kara was holding her two dresses up, waiting for Alex to choose for her.

“Definitely blue. Blue is your colour.” Alex pointed out with a smile. “Nervous about tonight?” she asked.

  
  
“Pffttt...nooo…” Kara lied and sat on her bed to put on her heels. “It’s just...I don’t know. What if I screw things up and...and Lena never talks to me again?” she started listing possibilities on her fingers. “Or what if she realises she is not really into me? Or what if she didn't mean to actually invite me to this gala and tell the whole  _ world _ we are dating or-”

“Wow , hey calm down! Lena wouldn’t ask you to do this if she wasn’t sure she was ready too. Plus, I doubt anyone would think otherwise as soon as you two walk close to each other and start acting...well, how you always do. Honestly, I can’t believe it took you years to realise how in love you two were with each other.” the redhead chuckled at Kara’s blushing face. 

  
  
Kara’s phone dinged and she picked it up, reading the text. “Lena is downstairs.” she hugged her sister “Talk tomorrow!” 

“Bye. Enjoy your fancy date” Alex yelled behind her before she closed the door.

A whistle was heard when Kara took a seat in the limo. “Well hot damn, Ms Danvers. That is a nice dress.” Lena said.

  
  
“Oh, this? It was a gift to myself for this amazing gal-” she turned to Lena with a smirk that dropped and turned to her ogling at her girlfriend once again. Somehow, after all this time, Lena still manages to make her blush. 

Her lovely girlfriend was dressed in a crushed velvet black dress that fit her fabulously. Her curves and hourglass figure were accentuated by the cut and snug fabric. The low V-line and off the shoulder sleeves gave the blonde a generous amount of cleavage to see, but Kara couldn't help but admire how classy Lena looked in anything.

Her hair was in an elegant up-do showcasing her sharp...terribly sharp cheekbones. Her lips were painted a ruby red and Kara had to hold herself back from attacking them and risk ruining her girlfriend's makeup.

_ Damn that neckline.  _ Kara knew she was staring but honestly, she couldn’t stop.

“Darling, eyes up here.” Lena whispered and Kara looked up at the smirking CEO with a bright blush. “You can enjoy my boobs after the gala, for now, I need you focused. Got it?” she chuckled at Kara’s eager nod.

  
  
Lena stared into her eyes before letting out a whisper “God, I love your eyes.”

  
  
“What?” Kara tilted her head like a confused puppy.

“I said, I love your eyes. I was so nervous about all this, but just looking into your sky blue eyes, I can feel all the worries leave my body.” she took Kara’s hands and kissed her knuckles. “I know I’m terrible at expressing how I feel most times, but darling I am so in love with you and I can not wait for the whole world to know” they were both close to tears. 

It’s true, Lena only ever struggled to show affection and for the past few months she only told Kara ‘I love you’ or ‘I love you so much’ but she never truly expressed how she felt in such detail and it made Kara’s heart flutter. 

Kara was always the one who rambled on about how much she loved Lena, but tonight, it was her turn to be rendered speechless. She leaned closer to Lena and they touched foreheads while taking deep breaths, both trying to not cry and ruin their makeup. 

  
  
“Zhao rrip vahdhah” Kara whispered.

  
  
“What?” Lena leaned back and looked into Kara’s eyes with a curious stare.

The blonde cleared her throat. “I said that I love you too” she smiled and placed a soft kiss on Lena’s lips, trying to not ruin the red lipstick.

* * *

The doctor placed the newborn into Lena’s arms and the blonde scooted closer to them to have a look. Their daughter had calmed down as soon as she was placed in her mother's embrace and that made Lena tear up. Both women were crying but they didn’t care, because today was most certainly the happiest day of their lives and nothing could change that.   
  
  


  
  
Their daughter hadn’t opened her eyes until later when she needed feeding. Kara took her little girl from Lena so she would help her burp. When that task was done, she held little Astra in her arms and that’s when she saw them. 

Her eyes started tearing up more and she sniffed. She looked into the blue eyes of her daughter. Identical to her own. The eyes of her father.

“Darling? Are you alright?” Lena’s worried voice made the blonde lookup. “My love! You are crying!” she tried to stand, but Kara walked closer to her and sat on the bed, slowly pushing her wife back.

“Don’t get up. You are still exhausted from the birth.” Kara said in a soft voice and sniffled. 

  
  
Lena’s soft eyes looked at her, worry written all over her face.

“It’s alright, my sun. It’s just…” she took a deep breath. “She has my father’s eyes.” she whispered. “He would love you. He was an amazing scientist.” Kara chuckled.

  
  
Lena was tired. Exhausted, but this was the first time Kara had ever talked about her father. So she listened to the stories Kara narrated while looking at her daughter slowly falling asleep. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep as well, but when she woke up, she found Kara next to her, hugging her and she went back to her slumber; smiling.

* * *

“Hi” Lizy tiredly greeted when her mothers enter the room.

“Hello, honey. How are you feeling?” Lena greeted back and walked closer to hug her daughter.

  
  
“I’m tired but I’m fine. How was the journey?” Lizy asked while hugging Kara.

“It was as good as the other ones.” Kara answered and kissed her daughter's forehead. 

The door opened again and the three women turned to the crying. Tyll-Ol walked inside the room with a bundle in his arms.  _ “Hello, guess who is hungry. _ ” he greeted in Kryptonese. He smiled and walked closer to his wife, who was slowly removing her shirt to feed her daughter. 

  
  
Kara and Lena leaned closer to the baby to coo at her, trying to make her stop crying. Kara gasped when her granddaughter looked up at her with the same blue eyes as her own. The same eyes as her daughter’s. The same eyes as her  _ father’s _ . 

“ _ Looks like the House of El has a stronger bloodline than my own. But that is alright with me because I have boring brown eyes but my daughter has the same eyes as her mother. And Rao knows how powerful those baby blues are.”  _ Tyll-Ol said with pride and winked at his wife who rolled her eyes, yet she smiled with a blush. 

  
  
_ “I know what you mean Tyll _ ” Lena chuckled.

  
  
“Mom_, you have emerald green eyes.” _Lizy pointed out when taking her daughter from her husband so she could feed her. 

  
  
“ _ Yeah, but I know what those blue eyes can do _ ” she winked at Kara , who blushed in return. 

  
  
No one saw the small fistbump Tyll and Lena did. “ _ So have you two chosen a name? _ ” Lena asked.

  
  
“ _ Len Tyll-Ol El and her earth name is  _ Lena Alura Oleen” Lizy said with pride and smiled at her mom who was tearing up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara sat on her bed and sobbed silently. 

“Darling?” Lena’s soft voice was heard from behind her.

  
  
“I’m fine, it’s just-” Kara took a deep breath, “I am so happy I managed to continue the El name. So happy that Tyll added the El after his own name. It just means a lot.” Kara tried to dry her cheeks but her tears wouldn’t stop flowing.

  
  
“I know my love.” Lena hugged her wife and let her sob on her shoulder, knowing how much family meant to Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Tyll-Ol and Kevin must meet at some point.
> 
> If you ever wondered how I ask Batsy to edit my fics, this is what happens:  
Me: *lights up mini bat signal*  
Batsy: l got this 
> 
> Example of Batsy’s awesomeness:  
The description of Lena’s amazing dress. This is what I wrote.  
Somehow, Lena still manages to make her blush. She was wearing this (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/de/fd/31defd57417df0d8d25d502751488d98.jpg) and Kara knew she was staring but honestly she couldn’t stop. 
> 
> What you read in the fic is Batsy being amazing at describing things because I can not. Not gonna lie this time I didn’t even try to describe it xD
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, DESCRIPTOR OF ORNATE GOWNS and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
